Le secret des Potter
by fumiko-malefoy
Summary: Comme son titre l'indique ma fiction porte sur un secret de la famille Potter. Un secret qui pourrait bien changer l'histoire de notre héros et changer le cours de la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

This is it ! Merci à toi lectrice ou lecteur de t'intéresser à ma fiction. Ceci est ma toute première. Cela fait des années que j'ai envie d'écrire ce que j'imagine souvent sur le monde d'Harry Potter et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me lancer.

Je précise que je suis nouvelle et que j'ai besoin d'aide (je veux dire j'accepte toute proposition).

J'espère que cette histoire te plaira. J'espère ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires, j'ai horreur de ça.

Je précise que la sublimissime œuvre Harry Potter appartient à JKR et que je ne fais qu'essayer d'écrire une histoire digne mais au combien inférieure à son talent.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une pesante absence

Le ciel étoilé de Juillet captivait son regard. Elle aimait observer les constellations, cela lui rappelait Poudlard et ses cours d'Astronomie. Une douce brise avait chassé tout les nuages et cela rendait sa tache plus aisée. La lune éclairait de son halot le village où habitait Hermione Granger. Elle était là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre à contempler le ciel. La fenêtre ouverte, la brise lui chatouillait de temps à autre le visage. Enfin quelque chose de rafraichissant dans la canicule qui régnait depuis le début des vacances d'été. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. En effet, ses amis lui manquaient. Surtout un certain garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux indomptables. Même s'ils s'écrivaient tout les jours, il lui manquait terriblement. Une larme roula sur sa joue à la pensée de son meilleur ami. Elle se souvint de tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle pensait à lui en observant mes étoiles. Ils avaient cette connexion si spéciale entre eux, tellement difficile à définir. Elle décida de se recoucher car se morfondre n'était pas une activité constructive, que ses paupières étaient lourdes et que le lendemain elle était de corvée ménage.  
Un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla le visage et une délicieuse odeur de pain au chocolat fit frissonner sa narine. Elle s'étira et se réveilla avec douceur. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre par dessus un t-shirt d'Harry qui lui servait de pyjama (pour l'histoire, elle lui avait emprunté pour une nuit au Terrier et ne lui avait jamais rendu) et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fit la bise à ses parents et engloutit son petit déjeuner tel un Ron féminin en puissance. Cette pensé l'a fit sourire. Elle remonta ensuite pour s'habiller. Il était à présent 11 heures, trop tard pour le ménage. Sa mère et elle le feraient l'après-midi.  
Elle profita de ce moment pour écrire une lettre à Harry :

Mon cher Harry,

Si tu savais comme tu me manque. Hier encore j'ai pensé à toi. Cette nuit tu as hanté mes rêves. Je m'ennuis ici, comme tu le sais j'ai déjà fait tout mes devoirs de vacances.

A part ça je suis allée à la plage et j'ai un horrible coup de soleil sur le dos. Snif ! Je me suis fait draguer par un mec super mignon à la plage ! J'étais trop contente ! Mais c'était juste un pauvre type qui voulait coucher avec moi. Je me désespère de trouver l'amour.

J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt

Je t'aime Hermy

Une fois la lettre parti, elle aida sa mère à préparer le repas. Jean Granger lui apprit ce jour là à cuisiner le gratin dauphinois et de la mousse au chocolat. Après avoir mangé, elles firent le ménage.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione regagna sa chambre. C'était une pièce chaleureuse, confortable et à son image. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était un parquet en bois. Sur le mur était accroché : un agrandissement d'une photo de notre trio d'or, un drapeau de gryffondor, un cadre rempli de photos de sa famille et amis et quelques posters moldus. Sur son bureau en bois, il y avait un ordinateur portable, quelques manuels scolaires et une photo sorcière d'Harry lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. En face ce trouvait son lit. Il était double, également en bois et sur la couette figurait un paysage enneigé. Plus loin il y avait son armoire, sans oublier la gigantesque bibliothèque pleine à craquer d'ouvrages sorciers ou moldus.  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond où deux mouches se promenaient et dessinaient toutes sortes de figures. Soudain un toc toc retentissant la sortit de cette forte intéressante contemplation. C'était la chouette d'Harry avec la réponse à sa lettre.

* * *

Alors, voila le premier chapitre. Laisser moi vos impressions. J'accepte toutes critiques. Merci de m'avoir lue.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'avais déjà écris ce chapitre mais je l'ai un peu modifier. Je compte arranger le chapitre 1 aussi.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une étrange rencontre

Cher Hermy,

Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. Je pense aussi beaucoup à toi. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons. Je vais chez Ron pour le moi d'aout. En parlant de Ron aurais tu des nouvelles de Ginny ?  
Moi je n'ai même pas commencé mes devoirs. Ça t'étonne ? Hermione, je te rappelle que nous sommes en vacances depuis une semaine alors souffle un peu. Je compatis pour ton coup de soleil. Enfin moi ça ne risque pas de m'arriver vu que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre. Et si un type louche t'aborde encore, il risque d'être avada kadavrisé par moi même. On ne touche pas à ma Mione.  
Ici c'est l'enfer comme d'habitude. Malgré tout, j'ai bien rigolé hier lorsque Pétunia est devenu hystérique parce que Dudlinouchet avait sali tout le hall. Je pense que tu aurais apprécié la scène.

Bisous à toi

PS: moi aussi je t'aime très fort  
Harry

Hermione soupira d'aise et rangea ce courrier. Elle caressa Hedwige distraitement tout en repensant au contenu du message d'Harry. Alors ainsi, il passait le moi d'août chez Ron. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu d'invitation de la part de la famille Weasley mais se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas tarder. La tradition était que chaque année, le trio d'or se retrouvait en août chez la famille Weasley et ils partaient ensuite tous ensemble à Poudlard. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Et si elle invitait Harry jusqu'au moi d'aout ! C'était une très bonne idée. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant, n'était-elle pas l'une des élèves les plus intelligentes de Poudlard ?

Elle descendit donc au salon pour le demander à ses parents. Elle les adorait. Ils étaient assez cool et cela ne poserait surement aucun problème. Même si au début ses parents n'approuvaient pas qu'elle soit amie avec « le survivant », ils s'étaient fait à l'idée que leur fille se trouve embarquée dans les aventures du héros. À la longue, ils avaient accepté cette amitié et se sentiraient probablement honoré de recevoir le grand Harry Potter. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. A la place de sourire ou bien d'être d'accord, ils se regardèrent comme si la fin du monde. Hermione ne comprit pas cette réaction. Qu'y avait-il de dramatique à inviter son meilleur ami pour les vacances ?

« - Papa, Maman. Qu'y A-t-il ? Demanda Hermione

Ses parents ne répondirent pas visiblement confus.

- Hé ! S'énerva la jeune fille

- Désolé ma chérie mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit sa mère

- Mais pourquoi ? Se lamenta la Gryffondor

- Nous n'avons pas à te donner d'explications ! Nous sommes tes parents et c'est nous qui décidons ! Cria son père. »

Hermione était sur le point de pleurer et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ses parents. Eux qui étaient si calmes d'habitude s'étaient énervés et avaient refusé son offre. Elle se décida alors à leur écrire une lettre pour les faire changer d'avis.

Papa, Maman,

Je ne comprends pas votre réaction. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut poser un problème dans le fait d'inviter Harry. J'espère que vous allez changer d'avis quand vous lirez ces lignes.

Harry est mon meilleur ami et c'est important pour moi qu'il vienne car il me manque et que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin sont horrible avec lui. Il est maltraité par ses gens depuis qu'il vit chez eux. C'est-à-dire depuis que ses parents ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort ! Il a toujours combattu le mal et cette année a été très éprouvante pour lui. Il a vu un ami se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Il à été torturé par les mangemorts et a livrer un dur combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Je pense qu'il mérite de passer un été agréable sans subir les mauvais traitements que lui inflige sa famille.

Je sais que vous êtes bon et que vous êtes révolté par sa situation. Alors s'il vous plait laissez le venir ici. Il ne vous posera aucun problème, il a été élevé comme moi dans une famille moldu. Il n'aura donc aucun problème d'adaptation. Il maitrise cet univers sans magie aussi bien que vous et moi.

Si c'est la place qui vous fait peur, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un clic-clac dans le bureau qui peut servir de chambre d'ami. Le bureau est assez grand et de plus il a passé la plupart de son enfance dans un placard à balai et chaque année chez Ron, ils partagent une toute petite chambre. Alors notre bureau est plus que suffisant.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refusez car j'ai déjà fait tout mes devoirs et que je ne vous pose aucun problème.

Bises

Elle relut sa lettre. Elle en était satisfaite et si après avoir lu la lettre ses parents refusaient, alors ce serai une injustice. Elle alla donc la déposer dans la chambre de ses parents.

Dans l'après-midi, les parents d'Hermione trouvèrent la lettre et la lurent. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages toute la peine que la lettre leur causait. Après une telle éloquence et de tels arguments, ils ne pouvaient refuser. Ils acceptèrent donc de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione bondit de joie et embrassa ses parents. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se mit à écrire la réponse à Harry.

Cher Harry,

Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !  
Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que grâce à ma suprême intelligence lol, demain mes parents et moi viendront te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet. Prépare tes affaires car tu ne rentreras plus jusqu'à l'été prochain.

Je t'attends avec impatience !  
Hermione

Elle était toute contente de sa lettre et du fait qu'Harry vienne. Elle partit se promener dans son quartier. Histoire de s'occuper et de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle était si heureuse de passer le reste du moi avec son meilleur ami, même toute les vacances si on considère le fait qu'ils passeraient le moi d'août chez Ron.

Dans un coin de la rue, elle croisa un vieux moldu. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre, assis tout seul sur un banc. Il la regarda. Il la regardait comme si il savait qui elle était, comme s'il savait sa vraie nature. Son regard avait ce quelque chose qu'elle ne savait définir. Elle avait l'impression de connaitre ses yeux noirs. Elle se détourna, troublée et poursuivit son chemin. Il s'emblait la suivre. Non, elle se faisait des idées. Elle décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Elle arriva dans un parc du nom de Bird Park. Elle s'étendit alors dans l'herbe fraiche à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Elle se mit à penser à tout et n'importe quoi si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir.  
Un vent froid venu du nord lui fit frissonnait le corps entier. Elle se réveilla. Elle avait froid. Il faisait nuit. Elle était seule. Tout était sombre. Elle avait peur. Et elle avait raison car ce parc était un endroit peu fréquentable pour une jeune et belle jeune fille comme elle en plein milieu de la nuit. De plus elle était habillée d'une très légère et courte jupe blanche, d'un petit débardeur noir moulant et d'une paire de ballerines noire et blanche. Elle marchait très rapidement pout atteindre les réverbères. Son angoisse augmentant à chaque pas. Elle allait les atteindre lorsqu'elle sentit une forte pression sur son bras. Elle se retourna et retint un cri. Un homme probablement défoncé venait de lui attraper le bras. Elle se débattit comme elle pu mais l'homme était trop fort. Il lui dit avec un sourire pervers et sadique : "Ne t'inquiète pas! On va bien s'amuser tout les deux! Bébé!"Il se mit alors à rire. Ce qui cloua notre pauvre Hermione sur place. Elle ne pouvait rien faire! Bien qu'elle soit une sorcière étant mineure elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle allait se faire violer. Elle ne pu empêcher des larmes de coulaient sur ses joues.  
Soudain un éclair rouge toucha l'homme qui tomba à terre. Elle fit un demi-tour pour voir son sauveur. C'était le vieux moldus bizarre. Maintenant elle était sure qu'il n'en était pas un. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas utilisait la magie pour se sortir de là. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore 17 ans et donc elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il lui répondit qu'elle était sotte et que la situation où elle s'était trouvée constituait un cas de légitime défense et donc qu'elle aurait pu utiliser la magie. Elle se présenta et il fit de même. Il s'appelait Pat Sanfing et il habitait à deux pas de chez elle. Elle le remercia de l'avoir sortie de ce mauvais pas. Il lui répondit que c'était tout à fait normal et la raccompagna chez elle.  
A peine fut elle rentré que ses parents lui hurlèrent dessus. Cela continua pendant prés de 20 minutes. À un moment son père hurla qu'elle était complètement folle qu'elle aurait pu se faire violer. Elle se mit donc à pleurer ses parents pâlirent et si c'était le cas. Elle leur expliqua tout et elle fut pardonner. Elle partit se coucher. Impatiente d'être à demain.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. Laisser moi un commentaire.


End file.
